C'est fini
by Little Smiling' Panda
Summary: Une lettre. Qui commence ainsi. " C'est fini, Draco. " Ces quelques mots pourraient tout briser... Pourraient?


Hello ! :D

Voici une petite scène qui m'est passée par la tête tout à l'heure, alors, j'ose et je poste! XD

Je n'oublie pas mes autres écrits, et d'ailleurs j'en ai entamé pas mal d'autres, qu'il faudrait que je finisse ^^'

Ça arrivera :)

Ne vous fiez pas au titre, c'est guimauve. Hum.

Sur ce, bonne lecture, si l'envie vous en prend !:P

**-** Rating : Pas choquant pour un gallion!

**-** Pairing : Étonnamment, je m'essaie au HG/DM... O_o'

**-** Disclaimer : Française et pas écrivaine à succès, je ne suis pas J.K.R, à qui tout appartient, sauf le scénario hé hé.

* * *

**C'est fini.**

.

La soirée s'annonçait bonne. Très bonne.

Il était installé dans son manoir, un verre de whisky pur feu à la main. Elle ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant. Mais les minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'elle n'apparaisse.

Enfin, une ombre apparut derrière la fenêtre.

- Son hibou...?

Il laissa entrer l'animal, et s'empara de la lettre qui lui était apparemment destiné.  
Tout son corps se figea dès la lecture des premiers mots.

.

.

.

« _C'est fini, Draco._

_Je n'arrive plus à te mentir, ni à regarder mon reflet dans un miroir. J'en suis arrivée à un point de non-retour, et je te dois la vérité._

_Lis cette lettre jusqu'au bout, s'il-te-plaît, tu dois tout savoir._

_Ces quatre années, que l'on vient de partager ensemble, ne représentent rien pour moi. Tout comme toi. Elles n'ont jamais été qu'une mission._

_J'ai reçu pour ordre de me rapprocher de toi en sixième année, afin de te rallier à notre camp. Tout comme toi tu avais reçu celui de me faire tomber amoureuse de toi pour ensuite obtenir des informations sur Harry._

_Je ne pensais pas que cela irait si loin, ni que nous nous retrouverions après la bataille finale. En vérité, je pensais réellement que tu allais mourir dans cette guerre._

_Je devais te tuer moi-même, tu sais?_

_Mais je n'ai jamais pu. Peut-être parce qu'au fond, j'avais fini par m'attacher un tant soit peu à toi, Draco. Les nuits où l'on devait se retrouver, les deux, Harry me répétait que je n'étais pas obligée de faire cela pour l'Ordre. Mais je l'étais : c'était le prix à payer pour la paix et l'équilibre du monde._

_Tu es un Malefoy, et tu sais très bien tout ce que cela engendre, et représente. Tu étais la personne à rallier._

_Cela a été difficile, au départ. Imagine-moi, contrainte de séduire le garçon que j'exécrais le plus, puis devoir jouer le jeu d'un amour passionnel et inévitable... Il m'a fallu six mois pour obtenir ton attention, puis deux pour parvenir à notre premier baiser. Un continuel jeu du chat et de la souris, un «je t'aime moi non plus» fatiguant et entraînant._

_Jusqu'au jour de la Bataille._

_J'étais nerveuse, tu sais? Terrorisée, même. Tu m'avais promis, la veille, que tu t'opposerais à ce camp dans lequel tu étais prisonnier, que je devais rester en vie pour qu'ensuite nous puissions vivre enfin en paix. J'avais compris, que cela n'était plus une simple mission. Cela avait tourné à une vraie mélasse de sentiments. Tu étais prêt à tout renier, à tous les combattre pour que l'on puisse être ensemble. Tu n'étais plus Malefoy, j'avais découvert Draco._

_Et ce n'était qu'une mission pour moi. Qu'un objectif que j'avais réussi à atteindre, mais que trop bien..._

_J'ai souvent pleuré, je pleure encore souvent, sachant ce que je te fais vivre. Ces six ans de moments intenses que tu as pensé vivre ne sont que creux, et je m'en excuse, Draco._

_J'aurais sûrement dû te tuer quand il en était encore temps, mais il faut croire que de te découvrir si... différent m'a rendue impossible d'un tel acte. Alors j'ai continué à jouer de ce jeu, et ce jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'avais trouvé une sorte d'équilibre. Ron est mort, Harry loin, ta famille emprisonnée, et toi, épargné grâce au témoignage de l'Ordre, et du mien. Tu es venu et tu as plongé ton regard, ce regard si intense, celui que moi seule ai pu voir, au-delà de mon esprit. Et j'ai su, j'ai su que je ne pourrais pas te dire la vérité, pas à cette époque. Nous avions dix-sept ans, j'en ai vingt-deux désormais, et je suis assez forte pour le faire aujourd'hui._

_Je suis désolée, Draco, de t'annoncer cela, ainsi. Désolée aussi d'avoir été si lâche pour ne pas t'avoir tout révéler plus tôt, te laissant vivre dans cette illusion absurde. Nous n'avons jamais été faits pour nous comprendre, encore moins pour nous aimer._

_Je ne suis pas si lâche pour autant. Je suis là, et je serai prête à entendre tout ce que tu auras besoin de me dire. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu auras besoin de te déverser sur moi._

_Te rappelles-tu de cette nuit en septième année où tu as cherché à me quitter? Voldemort avait des soupçons sur moi, et tu as cherché à m'éloigner de toi pour me protéger, en me crachant au visage les mots les plus blessants que j'ai jamais entendu. Cette fois-là, avant de comprendre que ton vrai but était de me protéger, j'ai été soulagée. Parce que j'avais pu me dire que tu étais et resterais l'être abject que je pensais que tu étais._

_Parce que je pouvais me dire que ma mission n'était pas horrible, pour un être inhumain et dénué de sentiments..._

_J'aurais aimé que ce soit le cas, Draco. J'aurais aimé être celle désabusée, plutôt que celle qui trahit. J'aurais aimé ne jamais te découvrir tel que tu étais sous ce masque de Malefoy._

_Je suis désolée._

_Hermione._ »

.

.

.

Il reposa le verre, vide désormais. Il se leva, et se tourna vers la porte de la pièce. En effet, elle était là.

Sublime. Douloureusement sublime.

- Tu as tout lu? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Pourquoi tu fais cela?

Sa voix était calme, stoïque, imperturbable. Il s'approchait d'elle. Elle recula.

- N'as-tu pas lu? dit-elle en essayant de ne pas paniquer face à cette lueur sombre dans les yeux de son amant. Je n'en peux plus, de mentir.

- Hermione..., prévient-il.

Elle buta contre le pan de mur.

Les mains du blond se posèrent de chaque côté de ses épaules.

Elle se retrouvait à sa merci.

- Comment crois-tu que je vais réagir?

- Je ne sais pas...

- T'insulter, peut-être. Disparaître, sûrement. Me venger?

Il posa ses lèvres pincées sur son cou découvert.

- Tu me connais mal, Hermione, murmura-t-il.

- Draco...

- Que crois-tu que je vais faire? N'as-tu pas peur, ainsi?

- Recule-toi.

Il se rapprocha encore plus, laissant son souffle chaud s'échouer sur sa peau.

- Je t'aime à la folie, Hermione. Et je te connais par coeur, moi. Je te connais entièrement.

Il s'écarta soudainement d'elle, et lui rendit sa lettre.

- Qu'est-ce que...?

- Quel est le but de tout cela? Pourquoi cherchais-tu à me faire croire tout cela?

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu...?

- Tu pensais vraiment m'avoir avec un stratagème de ce genre? J'ai compris que tu voulais me tester avant la troisième ligne...

Elle posa sa main au coeur, sous le choc.

- Mais comment...?

- Je te l'ai dit, je te connais par coeur, car je t'aime. Explique-moi tout, maintenant.

Elle ferma les yeux.

- Je pensais réellement ne pas m'en sortir vivante... Et j'avais tellement peur que tu ne comprennes pas...

- Je te fais si peur que cela?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Je suis désolée... J'ai... Est-ce que tu te rappelles de cette nuit dont je parle ici?

Elle désigna le bout de parchemin. Ce fut à lui d'hocher la tête.

- Tu avais voulu me faire souffrir pour que je m'éloigne de toi, et ainsi tu m'aurais protégée. J'ai voulu faire pareil...

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Tu voulais que je crois tout cela pour me _protéger_? De quoi?

Elle se redressa, et planta ses yeux ambre dans les siens.

- Pas toi, Draco. Je voulais vérifier une ultime fois ce que vaut ton engagement envers moi. Je voulais te voir quand tu comprendrais que notre histoire était finie, j'espérais te voir anéanti et dévasté, que tu me dises que tu ne vivrais pas sans moi, jamais, parce que... Je voulais être sûre que notre couple puisse tenir, et faire face.

- Tenir face à quoi? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Le silence retomba. Il attendait une réponse qui ne venait pas.

Mais doucement, progressivement, il la vit, comme au ralenti, poser sa main gauche sur son ventre.

- Face à lui. Ou elle.

Sa voix tremblait, elle guettait sa réaction, figée. Lui ne bougeait plus, comprenant peu à peu ou elle voulait en venir.

- Draco?

- J'ai réussi ton test? demanda-t-il soudainement.

Elle le dévisagea, perdue. Sa voix tremblait.

- Est-ce que j'ai réusssi ton test? répéta-t-il.

- Je... Oui, même mieux que tout ce que j'ai pu espérer... Pourquoi Draco?

Il fit quelques pas en avant, la ramenant à la position qu'ils occupaient il y avait de cela à peine une minute. Ses yeux fixaient son ventre encore plat. Y régnait une lueur nouvelle.

- Parce que je crois en nous. Et que si tu y crois aussi, alors il n'y a pas de raison de douter. Brûle-moi cette foutue lettre et embrasse-moi, Granger. Et ne doute plus jamais.

Elle obéit.

Oui, la soirée s'annonçait bonne. Très bonne. Et l'avenir, aussi.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous ait plu à vous aussi...

Une réaction, à chaud? :)

Bises!

L.S.P


End file.
